É véspera de Natal,
by Liz Bowen
Summary: ...e eu não queria ficar sozinha.


**É véspera de Natal,**

Marlene olhava pela janela do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Quase não se via nada lá fora, de tão branco que estava. Como ela tinha medo de dias assim. Sim, Marlene McKinnon tinha medo de alguma coisa, mas não admitia para ninguém. Se sentia uma criança indefesa contra esse tempo violento. A neve caia pesada nos terrenos de Hogwarts naquele final de ano. O castelo estava praticamente vazio, já que quase todos os alunos haviam ido passar os feriados em suas casas, pouquíssimos haviam ficado, e ela não conhecia meia dúzia deles.

Tremeu de frio e se enrolou mais ainda no cobertor. Olhou para a parede oposta. As labaredas de fogo na lareira estavam altas, mas não aqueciam o Salão. Faltava calor humano, faltavam todos os seus colegas, toda aquela agitação que mantinha o lugar morno e agradável. Queria que o verão chegasse logo. Não era justo que ela tivesse ficado sozinha na escola, suas amigas haviam voltado para suas casas, e seus pais resolveram viajar, contando que ela fosse passar o Natal e Ano Novo com elas. Claro que haviam a convidado para ir com elas, mas ela não quis. Isso que dava ser cabeça dura, agora ficaria sozinha.

Ouviu uns barulhos vindos do andar de cima. Passos e uma porta batendo. Claro, _ele_ também havia ficado. Se encolheu mais um pouco na poltrona, e o viu descer as escadas, fechando a jaqueta grossa, olhar rapidamente para ela, mas sem perceber que ela estava ali, e sair pela passagem do quadro. Ele a havia visto. Ela sabia disso. Eles apenas se ignoravam ultimamente. Seus melhores amigos estavam namorando, e eles mantinham apenas uma relação cordial na frente de Lily e James. Sim, eles tinham uma história. Haviam tentado começar um namoro há uns dois anos atrás, mas não deu certo, ambos tem uma personalidade tão parecida que simplesmente não funcionava, e desde então estavam assim.

Passaram-se algumas horas, e já estava com as pernas e braços dormentes por ficar na mesma posição. Levantou dolorida, se espreguiçando. Ainda sentia falta de algo quente. Subiu para o seu dormitório, colocou mais uma blusa de lá, o sobretudo de Hogwarts, touca e luvas, e desceu para a cozinha. Os elfos eram sempre bem receptivos com ela, e dessa vez não foi diferente. A cozinha estava lotada com pequenos elfos correndo de um lado para o outro, e mesmo que não tivessem muitas pessoas para quem cozinhar nesses dias, os caldeirões estavam borbulhando com sopas, chá, e chocolate quente. Logo que chegou, sentou-se na ponta de uma das mesas, e eles a cercaram com bolos, biscoitos, bebidas, e várias guloseimas.

Com a barriga cheia, e já sem as luvas e touca, e com o casaco aberto, voltou para o Salão. Já não sentia mais frio, e com certeza não jantaria hoje. Os elfos haviam lhe dado uma garrafa térmica com chocolate quente, e ela estava muito agradecida. Sentou-se novamente na mesma poltrona. A neve ainda caia violenta, e um arrepio lhe cruzou a espinha. Ainda estava sozinha e ainda sentia medo. Precisa de algo que a distraísse. Hoje era vinte e quatro de dezembro, véspera de Natal, e ao pensar nisso se arrependeu de não ter aceitado nenhum dos convites que recebera, mas não havia imaginado que o tempo estaria assim tão feio.

A passagem do retrato se abriu, e o rapaz entrou, sacudindo a neve dos cabelos com uma mão, e segurando uma sacola com a outra. Ela olhou curiosa, e ao mesmo tempo esperançosa de que ele se virasse a notasse, para então ela poder olhar com desprezo para ele, mas ele nem ao menos olhou para o lado dessa vez. Marlene sentiu-se ultrajada. Como ele ousava ignorá-la assim? Enquanto olhava indignada para a escada por onde ele subira, um relâmpago cortou o céu, deixando aquele começo de noite mais claro do que o meio dia, e fazendo um barulho tão alto que o vidro das janelas tremeu, assim como o lustre de velas balançou no teto. Agora sim ela estava apavorada. Não sabia porque, talvez fosse um trauma que ela não lembrava de ter adquirido, mas só conseguia pensar nos grandes paredes de pedra caindo sobre sua cabeça, a soterrando e a neve cobrindo tudo tão rápido que nunca mais achariam o castelo. Às vezes se perguntava se o Chapéu Seletor não havia a posto na Casa errada...

Levantou da cadeira tão rápido que quando percebeu estava parada em frente ao pé da escada que dá para os dormitórios masculinos, segurando a garrafa térmica com as mãos tremendo. Ela só podia estar louca, pensar em procurar abrigo com _ele?_ Bom, porque não? Ele era a única pessoa da Grifinória, além dela, que estava no castelo. Subiu as escadas temerosa, e parou ao dar de cara com a porta "Sétimo Ano". O que diria a ele? Simplesmente entraria e iria fingir que eram melhores amigos? Seria muita hipocrisia da sua parte. Bateu suavemente na porta, na esperança de que ele não ouvisse e ela pudesse descer, se convencendo de que ele havia a ignorado de novo, e inventando novos motivos para odiá-lo.

- Marlene? – ele falou ao abrir a porta, poucos segundo depois. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou curioso, e ela se sentiu estúpida. O que estava fazendo ali?

- Ah… - ela começou, abaixando os olhos, tentando pensar algo. – Eu… queria saber se você não quer um pouco de chocolate quente. – falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça, assim que viu a térmica. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas tinha um ar divertido, não de deboche, como ela imaginava que seria.

- Você quer entrar? – perguntou, abrindo mais a porta e dando passagem. Marlene entrou, ainda receosa e com as mãos agarradas na térmica. Ele parecia achar que ela estava com medo dele, mas na verdade era da tempestade de neve lá fora. Mais um relâmpago estourou no céu, como antes, fazendo tremer tudo, inclusive ela, que gemeu. – Pode ser impressão minha, mas você tem medo dessas tempestades?

- Eu? Medo? Haha, claro que não. – ela falou, forçando uma risada, a voz trêmula.

- Sei. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Sério, McKinnon, o que você faz aqui? – perguntou novamente, jogando-se em sua cama, que era a única que estava desarrumada. – Não que eu não aprecie a sua companhia, mas para você aparecer de livre e espontânea vontade deve haver algum motivo.

- Bom, é véspera de Natal. – falou ao ver que haviam alguns enfeites de Natal espalhados pelo quarto.

- E…?

- E achei que você não fosse querer ficar sozinho. – falou rapidamente, sem olhar para ele.

- Eu não ia querer ficar sozinho? Haha, até parece. Faz uma semana que estamos sozinhos aqui, e essa foi a primeira vez que você falou comigo. Como se você se importasse se estou sozinho ou não. – deu de ombros, abrindo a sacola que estava carregando antes, e tirando uma caixa colorida de dentro. – Quer? – ofereceu, abrindo a caixa e revelando vários bombons de chocolate.

Marlene esticou o braço para pegar um, mas ele foi mais rápido e puxou para a cama dele, a deixando quase em seu colo.

- Você está com frio, dá para ver pelo modo como treme. – explicou ao ver que ela iria protestar. – Ou está com medo.

- Não tenho medo. – ela falou emburrada, abrindo um dos bombons, e tentando se desencostar dele sem sair da cama. De repente percebeu que não era exatamente isso que ela queria. Ele estava quente, ao contrário dela, que estava uma bola de gelo.

- Todos temos medo. – ele retrucou, pegando a térmica, conjurando duas canecas e as servindo com o chocolate.

- Sirius Black tem medo de alguma coisa? – Marlene falou em tom de deboche.

- Como eu disse, todos temos. – ele deu de ombros mais uma vez. – Não vai me contar o seu?

- Não é porque estou aqui que devemos conversar, podemos ficar em silêncio comendo e bebendo. – ela sugeriu.

- Marlene, eu estou sem falar com ninguém há quase uma semana, assim como você. E você apareceu aqui, então acho que o mínimo que podemos fazer é conversar. Posso pensar em outras coisas, mas acho que você não concordaria. – ele falou, mordendo lentamente um bombom e olhando para as pernas dela com um sorriso de canto.

- Idiota. – ela resmungou, puxando a colcha da cama para cima de suas pernas. – Então já que o senhor Black quer conversar, comece me contando do seu medo.

Ele riu pelo nariz, olhando para o teto.

- Você não desiste, não é? – perguntou, a olhando de canto. Marlene o olhava firmemente. Voltou o olhar para cima. – Tenho medo de isso um dia acabar. De que depois de Hogwarts todos nos separemos, o que não pode acontecer, uma guerra está por vir, temos que nos manter todos firmes e unidos. Às vezes queria poder voltar no tempo, e voltar para o nosso primeiro ano aqui, e poder viver de novo tudo o que já vivemos, para poder passar mais sete anos sem preocupações, e não ter de encarar as responsabilidades e os perigos que nos aguardam fora deste castelo. – terminou com um sorriso triste, e o olhar meio perdido.

Marlene se sentia idiota por não ter pensado em nada disso, e ter ficado com medo de tempestades. Tempestades não eram nada comparadas com o que estava por vir, e todos sabiam disso.

- E você? – ele questionou, a acordando de seu transe.

- Eu? Ah… - sacudiu a cabeça, respirando fundo. – É, também tenho medo disso. – falou sem olhar diretamente para Sirius.

- Mas você não havia pensado nisso até eu falar. – ela olhou com a boca aberta para ele. – Nós podemos não nos falar muito, mas sei dizer quando está mentindo. Podemos não ser melhores amigos agora, mas eu realmente admiro você. – ele disse, passando a mão pela cabeça dela, numa tentativa de ser carinhoso.

- Trovões. – ela falou rapidamente. A sensação da mão quente dele sobre sua cabeça a fez deixar de bancar a durona, pelo menos por alguns instantes. – Trovões, relâmpagos, tempestades. É disso que tenho medo.

Sirius sorriu, e alisou mais uma vez os cabelos dela. Era incrível como ela tinha os cabelos mais macios que ele já havia tocado, e mesmo estando completamente despenteada, e com a expressão um pouco assustada, ela ainda era linda.

- Você não precisa ter vergonha disso. – ele falou baixo, a puxando para mais perto.

- Honestamente, porque você está sendo legal comigo? Como você mesmo disse, nós não somos melhores amigos, muito menos nos falamos.

- Devo falar de novo? Eu admiro você, e claro que ainda gosto de você, nunca deixei de gostar. – falou a última frase com os lábios quase encostados no ouvido dela, a fazendo se arrepiar toda. Ela virou a cabeça para o lado dele, automaticamente, e ele se inclinou para a frente, encostando os lábios nos dela, a beijando lenta e suavemente, sem aprofundar.

- É véspera de Natal, - ela começou, com os olhos fechados e alisando o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos. – e a verdade era que eu não queria ficar sozinha.

Ele sorriu e a beijou novamente, dessa vez mais intensamente que antes, deitando sobre ela.

- Achei que você nunca fosse admitir. – ele falou entre os lábios dela. Marlene deu um tapa nas costas dele, mas logo o puxou de volta pelo pescoço. Ela nem ao menos ouviu relâmpago que estourou logo em seguida, mas uma vez fazendo as paredes tremerem.

* * *

**n/a:** curtinha, e eu achei fofinha *-* espero que também achem, desculpem qualquer erro, não revisei muito ela...

Estou postando ela agora porque vou viajar amanha e só volto ano que vem (isso vai demorar, sabe? Haha), e eu nunca tinha feito uma fic de Natal, mas não resisti esse ano. Ah, mais uma coisa, não consegui terminar ainda o capítulo de _Sobre Casamentos e Amores_, e não sei se consigo até amanhã de manhã, mas vou deixar avisado que não vou abandonar essa, e pode ser que depois os capítulos venham até mais rápido, já que vou ter tempo para escrever ;)

No mais era isso, um feliz Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo para todos!

ps.: quero reviews!


End file.
